Like a Tree
by KuDet
Summary: Sebuah hubungan itu diibarat pohon. Jika akar tak kuat, maka pohon akan tumbang.


Ibarat pohon meski berumur tua dia akan tetap roboh jika hujan terus menguyur, mengusir tanah-tanah tempat berpijaknya akar-akar pohon yang menjadi pegangannya agar tetap kokoh. Seperti itulah sebuah hubungan. Meski sudah terjalin cukup lama tapi tetap akan terpatahkan jika kejujuran terus diguyur dengan hujan kebohongan.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan.

**Don't **Like**, Don't **Read

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPERTI POHON**

CKLEK!

"Sasuke-_kun_, sarapan dulu." ucap Hinata pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau menyiapkanku _bento_ saja? Aku buru-buru karena ada interview nanti." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Interview apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mencari sekretaris baru untukku. Kurenai-_san_ cuti hamil."

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengunjungi Kurenai-_nee_ nanti."

"Titip salam padanya. Aku berangkat." ucap Sasuke mengambil bekal yang Hinata ulurkan lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

"Hati-hati."

Mereka adalah pasangan Uchiha-Hyuuga yang telah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sejak mereka lulus kuliah. Sasuke yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Ayahnya-Fugaku Uchiha-untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Konoha setelah kuliah dan Hinata yang ingin dekat dengan keluarganya memutuskan untuk mengajar anak-anak TK. Restu dari masing-masing pihak sudah dikantongi, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan kabar baiknya. Tapi mereka selalu mengelak jika ditanya kapan melanjutkan ke pelaminan. Kami masih terlalu muda, itu alasan mereka padahal usia mereka sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Selama ini hubungan mereka aman-aman saja. Bukannnya tanpa pertengkaran, tapi salah satu dari mereka akan meminta maaf baik itu Hinata maupun Sasuke. Mereka memahami sifat masing-masing dari yang baik sampai ke yang paling buruk. Tapi kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepannya bukan?

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak sarapan dulu?" tanya Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapi dan akan memakai sepatu kerja miliknya.

"Aku buru-buru. Aku berangkat." pamit Sasuke singkat.

"Hati-hati." kata Hinata.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup membuat Hinata berdiri kaku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sasuke bertingkah aneh sejak interview 5 hari yang lalu. Bukannya Hinata tak sadar, tapi Hinata hanya tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Bukankah saling percaya dalam suatu hubungan itu penting. Pun Hinata yang memang belum sempat mengunjungi kantor Sasuke untuk berkenalan dengan sekretaris barunya dikarenakan sibuk mengajar. Jadi yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya percaya dan terus percaya pada Sasuke.

"Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_ lupa mencium keningku seperti biasanya. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." Ya Hinata hanya bisa berharap semua baik-baik saja belum menyadari akan ada badai cobaan yang lewat ke tempat mereka.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Memasuki musim gugur, udara tak sepanas saat musim panas. Suhu udara mulai turun dan daun-daun menguning membuat indah pemandangan mata, tapi tak seindah suasana hati Hinata yang masih diliputi rasa was-was. Sasuke sudah seringkali melupakan agenda tahunan yang mereka buat dulu, seperti yang sekarang ini. Biasanya mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke taman saat memasuki musim gugur tapi tidak untuk tahun ini dan mungkin tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Hinata kala melihat Sasuke yang sudah lengkap memakai baju kerjanya.

"Hn." hanya tanggapan acuh yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tak ingat acara hari ini?" tanya Hinata lagi berusaha menyakinkan diri.

"Aku ada rapat nanti jam 8. Aku berangkat dulu." ucap Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping meja makan berharap Sasuke tak melupakan sarapan bersamanya.

"Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_ melupakan agenda tahunan untuk jalan-jalan. Ini bukan seperti Sasuke-_kun_ yang biasanya." kata Hinata. Mungkin itu memang bukan Sasukemu Hinata, bahkan dia tak pernah lagi menyentuh makananmu. Berangkat pagi-pagi meski sarapan sudah tersedia dan pulang larut malam saat kau sudah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu menunggunya pulang yang berakhir dengan kau terbangun di ranjang kamarmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat mengajar, Hinata melamun memikirkan apa ada yang salah dari dirinya sehingga Sasuke bisa berubah seperti itu.

"…-_chan_. Hinata-_chan_, HINATA-_CHAN_!" seru sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"E-eh Ino-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aduh Hinata-_chan_, harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau terlihat murung dan sekarang kau melamun. Kau bukan seperti Hinata-_chan_ yang ku kenal." jelas Ino gemas melihat wajah polos milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah sering melupakan acara rutin kami." jawab Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"Apa Dia juga melupakan acara ranjang kalian?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Iihh, Ino-_chan_ pikirannya mesum." kata Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Ino.

"Sakiit,"ucap Ino sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Hinata yang jangan ditanya rasanya seperti apa, pasti sakit, "Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang dia lupa acara rutin. Apa jangan-jangan kalian belum melakukannya?" tanya Ino curiga. Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Ah, sudah ya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dia di- OK aku diam. Jangan cubit lagi." Ucapan Ino tak diteruskan melihat gerakan tangan Hinata yang akan mencubitnya lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kiba? Sudah lama dia tak kemari menjemputmu Ino-_chan_." tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Ka-" Ino tak menyelesaikan ucapannya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang dia kenal sedang duduk bersama seseorang berambut merah di taman dekat tempat mereka mengajar.

"Ada ap-" Hinata juga terkejut melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya memanas.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" bisiknya lirih yang masih bbisa didengar Ino.

"Ah Ino-_chan_. Aku akan masuk kelas dulu, jam istirahat sudah selesai kan." pamit Hinata tak memberi kesempatan Ino untuk bicara.

"Padahal ini masih jam istirahat dan anak-anak masih asyik bermain. Hah, dia tak pandai mencari alasan." kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata melihat Sasuke jalan dengan wanita lain. Hari sabtu biasanya Hinata habiskan dengan pergi ke taman bersama Sasuke menikmati indahnya daun-daun momiji yang berguguran. Tapi tidak hari ini, Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi ke kantor. Alasannya meeting dengan klien. Hinata hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, Hinata memutuskan mengikuti Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang ditakutinya sekarang tidak benar-benar terjadi. Hinata memutuskan memakai taksi untuk membuntuti Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar bingung mau kemana Sasuke pasalnya jalan yang di laluinya bukanlah jalan menuju kantor Sasuke.

Dilihatnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah sederhana. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke keluar mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil, gesture sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak berselang lama seorang gadis berambut merah keluar dari rumah itu. Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Dia, orang yang sangat di cintainya sedang berciuman panas di muka umum. Memang jalan sepi tapi kenapa dia tega berbuat seperti itu. HInata mengambil Hand phone genggam miliknya mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Nada tunggu menyapa Hinata, dilihatnya Sasuke mengambil hand phone miliknya.

"_Ada apa?." _tanya suara di sebrang_._

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang apa?"

"_Aku sedang rapat. Ada apa?"_ jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Aku menunggumu jam 4 sore nanti di taman dekat tempatku mengajar."

"_Tapi_-"

"Hanya untuk kali ini yang terakhir. Ku mohon." ucap Hinata memelas.

"_Baiklah_."

"Sasuke-_kun_, Aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku juga mencintaimu._"

SKIP TIME

Hinata duduk di bangku tempat dimana dia menunggu Sasuke. Ini sudah pukul 4 tapi Sasuke belum datang. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan adalah pertanyaan yang menari-nari di kepala Hinata. 30 menit Hinata menunggu Sasuke yang tak mengabarinya jika akan datang terlambat. Toh percuma mengabari Hinata karena sejak pagi dia sudah duduk sendiri di bawah pohon berharap semua yang terjadi hanya sebatas mimpi.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi macet." kata Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Hinata tak mengindahkan Hinata yang hanya diam membisu.

"Ne Sasuke-_kun_, masih ingat syarat yang ku ajukan saat kau menembakku dulu?"

"Ya aku masih ingat." jawab Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Takutkah kelakuanmu ketahuan Sasuke?

"Aku menerima Sasuke-_kun_ asal Sasuke-_kun_ bisa jujur. Aku tak apa jika Sasuke-_kun_ mencintai wanita lain asal Sasuke-_kun_ jujur dan tak pernah membohongiku karena jika itu yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah memaafkan Sasuke-_kun_." jelas Hinata mengulangi perkataannya dulu.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Bukankah Sasuke-_kun_ jenius? Sasuke-_kun_ melanggarnya dan aku akan menepati janjiku," ucap Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, "Sayonara Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menundukan badannya mencium kening Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam tak bergerak. Kenapa tak kamu cegah dia Sasuke?

"Hinata, masihkah ada kesempatan untukku nanti?" tanya Sasuke tak membuat langkah Hinata berhenti.

"Aku tak tahu." jawab Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tak ada air mata dari Hinata yang ada hanya sorot keteguhan dalam dirinya. Bukan berarti Hinata tak mencintai Sasuke tapi Hinata tahu ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke yang jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang menurutnya monoton dan Hinata yang masih mempercayainya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu dan jika diberi kesempatan lagi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi." ucap Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada air mata dari Sasuke yang ada hanya sorot penuh penyesalan. Dia sadar apa konsekuensi dari semua yang Dia lakukan tapi dia tetap menjalaninya yang berarti Dia siap dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Bukan berarti dia tak mencintai Hinata tapi godaan yang belum pernah Sasuke alami menang begitu menggiurkan.

Kini apa yang akan mereka lakukan biarlah menjadi keputusan mereka sendiri. Jika memang di takdirkan bersatu, pasti akan ada jalan untuk bertemu. Peristiwa ini menjadi pelajaran bagi mereka bahwa jika kejujuran terabaikan, sebuah hubungan akan terpisahkan.

Ibarat pohon, jika akar tak kuat, maka pohon akan tumbang.

**FIN**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**


End file.
